According to Plan
by degrassichick
Summary: There were a lot of things in Kurt Hummel's life that had not gone according to plan - but maybe he was starting to prefer it that way.


**Hello, hello! So, I figured I'd give my very first go at a **_**Glee**_** fan fiction, and I figured: what better way to start than with my OTP who will probably never happen but who I am still holding out hope for that they WILL happen, Sam and Kurt! **

**Ever since Sam was first introduced to the show (especially since he was initially put onto the show to BE Kurt's love interest, and I still find all that stuff about his and Quinn's natural chemistry to be total BS because I thought they were such a boring couple), I've rooted for him and Kurt to be together. Even through his dating Quinn, and Kurt's going to Dalton and Blaine-Blaine-Blaine-Blaine…I've still been rooting for Hevans – and I'll keep rooting for Hevans until they happen.**

**So…enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R and please, no flames!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>xox<strong>

**degrassichick**

* * *

><p><em><strong>According to Plan<strong>_

_by **degrassichick**_

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel's life hadn't been going according to plan<strong>.

He hadn't expected his first serious crush (excluding celebrities, of course) to wind up ultimately becoming his stepbrother. He hadn't expected to be bullied all the way out of his high school. He hadn't expected how much he would miss McKinley High upon entering Dalton Academy.

And he especially hadn't expected Blaine Anderson, his first serious boyfriend – his first everything. Well, _almost_ everything.

Blaine had been through so much with Kurt. He'd been his first real kiss and his first real date, his first prom date, his first lover. He'd taught Kurt so much about love and heartache and once they'd really been together, Kurt had decided that he never wanted them to be apart. After Blaine had been accepted into Juilliard, and Kurt into NYU, Kurt had been certain that his fantasy was falling into place right before him.

For once, everything in Kurt Hummel's life was going according to plan.

* * *

><p>Kurt had planned out exactly how he wanted Blaine to propose to him. It would be on their six year anniversary, just before they'd both be graduating college.<p>

He'd imagined a moonlight stroll in Central Park and some cheesy serenading on a carousel. He'd pictured flowers and chocolates and his name in lights, loudly proclaiming, 'KURT, WILL YOU MARRY ME?'

He didn't care if it was gaudy: that was how he wanted it. He wanted it extreme and loud and passionate – he wanted it to be just like his and Blaine's relationship.

He hadn't imagined walking into Blaine's apartment during their sophomore year of college (a whopping three years before their hypothetical six year anniversary would even occur) and finding him in a compromising position with someone else. He hadn't imagined covering his eyes and whirling away from the couple and therefore smacking into a wall. He hadn't imagined wailing out a mixture of tears and screams in Blaine's direction. He hadn't imagined yelling the line, "I hate you!" over and over again until the words lost all meaning and his body went numb.

He _had_ imagined that Blaine would run after him, apologizing frantically and pleading for Kurt to take him back…but that hadn't happened. Blaine hadn't done anything of the sort.

Instead, Blaine had simply looked back and forth between Kurt and the dancer who had just seconds before been lying on top of him. He'd opened and closed his mouth six different times, trying to let out words that had no intention of ever leaving his lips.

So, Kurt had just shook his head and spit out, "We're done," before leaving the dorm room with his head held high. After the humiliating bout of sobbing he'd just done in front of Blaine and whoever the fuck that guy had been, the least he could do for his pride was walk out with the small shred of his dignity that he'd had left.

Once again, his plans had fallen through.

They always did.

* * *

><p>Kurt hadn't planned on running into Sam Evans of McKinley High School fame just minutes after what had happened at Blaine's; but run into Sam Evans, he had.<p>

Sam had noticed Kurt before Kurt had noticed him, and Sam had chased him down three city blocks before Kurt had finally spun around and realized that he recognized the guy who he'd been worrying was stalking him for no apparent reason for the past fifteen minutes.

Sam had looked different than he had the last time Kurt had seen him, but not by all that much. His hair was cut shorter and seemed slightly darker – more natural (HA! Kurt had known all along that he dyed his hair!), his shoulders broader, his jaw more chiseled. But, Sam had the same larger-than-life smile than he had always had, and that was what had made Kurt feel at home. When Sam had noticed the recognition flicker in Kurt's eyes, he'd pulled him into a bear hug, which Kurt had found odd. Sam had explained quickly after that seeing a familiar face in New York was something that he'd been hoping would happen for the past two years. Sam had been going to school in New York as well. He was attending art school in the hopes of ultimately becoming a comic book artist.

After getting his introduction out of the way, Sam had noticed the glossiness in Kurt's eyes, the red puffiness of his cheeks, and it had brought him back to the way Kurt had looked after all of the Karofsky torture of junior year. Because of the resemblance, he'd immediately asked Kurt what was wrong and Kurt, despite his better judgment and due to the fact that he wasn't exactly what would be defined as "mentally stable" at that moment, poured out every last word right there on that street corner, in front of a pizza parlor and a lingerie shop.

Somehow, that one pathetic, tearful, embarrassing confession to Sam Evans had managed to further mess up all of Kurt Hummel's plans.

Kurt Hummel didn't like to cry in public. It was bad enough he'd already cried in front of Blaine today, but now Sam Evans? A guy who might as well have been a stranger to him from the lack of contact he'd ever really had with him, even when they'd gone to McKinley together?

After that day, Kurt made a new plan that he swore to never let fall through: he would never make another plan again.

* * *

><p>Kurt had <em>not<em> planned on how much fun it would be to not plan anything.

Not living his life by a schedule meant that he could do whatever he want without worrying about consequences. It meant that he got to fall in love all over again, even though his plans had before sworn to him that he would never love anybody but Blaine Anderson.

Even though he'd thought there were no more "firsts" to experience with a boy, he quickly realized that there were a _lot_ of "firsts" that he'd had left to discover: his first time going to a Yankees game, his first time eating a veggie dog (which he swore up and down was _not_ an actual veggie dog) from a street vendor, his first time staying in Central Park until six in the morning, his first time making out in a public library, his first time reading through an entire comic book and actually understanding what was going on, his first time making love with _Avatar_ playing in the background. His first time not being the first person to blurt out, "I love you," in a relationship (instead, it'd been whispered in his ear when he'd been thought to be asleep – Kurt had played along, eventually falling asleep with a smile on his face that was a size enviable of his boyfriend's).

There were still a few "firsts" left to be had, but Kurt wasn't worried about when they would happen anymore. Life didn't come with a Day Planner, so Kurt wasn't going to act like it did. He was going to take everything day-by-day, and he was going to be happy – truly, genuinely, can't-stop-smiling-like-an-idiot happy.

It didn't matter if his boyfriend made him happy (which he did, he absolutely did)…it only mattered that Kurt made _himself_ happy.

Which he did, he absolutely did.

* * *

><p>Kurt had <em>not<em> planned on how the love of his life would propose to him. He hadn't planned anything out this time. He hadn't set any expectations because, frankly, he'd been having too much fun in the present to do very much focusing on the future (or dwelling on the past, fortunately for him).

He hadn't expected that there would be a road of paper arrows scattered across the floor of his apartment when he got back from his _Singing in the Rain_ rehearsal during the final days of his senior year at NYU.

He hadn't expected that following the path would lead him into the master bedroom, where, sitting on the windowsill of their bedroom, Sam Evans would be sitting with a nervous, anxious fire blazing in his eyes and a guitar sitting in his lap.

He hadn't expected to be serenaded with an acoustic version of "The Way You Look Tonight" by Frank Sinatra

He hadn't expected that, once the song was through, Sam Evans was going to get down on one knee and take one of Kurt's baby-soft hands in his own larger, rougher hands.

"I know this isn't probably the way you planned this out," Sam murmured sheepishly, an embarrassed, adorable smile on his face. "You probably wanted something in Times Square, with your name in lights. Something just as crazy and vibrant and beautiful as you."

"This is perfect," Kurt bubbled out, his words coming out in a rush.

"But, I figured that this was more _our_ style," Sam continued, gesturing to their dimly lit bedroom; the sloppy stack of books on the nightstand, Kurt's stash of beauty products and a few of Sam's sketchbooks on the dresser, the rows upon rows of framed pictures of them on the bookshelf. He shrugged back at Kurt. "We're not loud and flashy, we're subtle and we're intimate," he paused, cracking a smile. "Okay, well, _I'm _subtle." Kurt rolled his eyes, but let him continue. "I know that you're not much for planning anymore, so I wanted to do something that wasn't according to plan. I wanted to do something that you wouldn't expect, something that wasn't by the book. Something that would completely surprise—"

"Will you marry me?" Kurt blurted out.

Sam seemed taken aback, blinking at Kurt in confusion. "What?"

"Oh, God," Kurt groaned, dropping Sam's hand and backing away, shaking his head in embarrassment. "Oh, God. I just messed that all up, didn't I?"

Sam stood up, latching onto one of Kurt's hands and smiling down at him. "Well, you're more than welcome to be the one doing the asking – trust me, I'll say yes – but, the ring in my pocket here is custom-made to fit _your_ finger."

He pulled out the small black box and popped it open, the silver band with a lone diamond in the middle staring back at Kurt.

Kurt let out an audible gasp and stared back at the ring, falling in love with it in an instant. It was for him. Just for him.

"So, what do you say?" Sam asked, smiling nervously at his boyfriend.

"What do _I_ say?" Kurt echoed, blinking back up at Sam playfully. "I'm sorry; I believe that _I'm_ the one who proposed, not you. _You_ owe _me_ an answer."

Sam pulled the ring out of the box and pinched it between his thumb and his index finger, staring down at Kurt and biting his lip. "If I say 'yes,' will you put this ring on your finger?"

There was still one plan that Kurt had always planned to keep. And that plan had been that when the love of his life proposed, Kurt's answer would be "yes."

As Kurt allowed Sam to slide the engagement band onto the fourth finger on his left hand and drag him onto the bed, he realized that, for the first time in a long time, things were actually going according to plan.

But he really didn't care if they stayed that way – he had no plans to make anymore plans.

Besides, not knowing where life was going to take him was half the fun. And so long as Sam was right there alongside him in whatever they were doing or wherever they were going, he didn't care if he ever made a single plan ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! It's definitely not my best work by far, but I've been desperate to write a Hevans fic and I was really hoping that this one would get the ball rolling for me at least somewhat. But, as of right now, I'm so sick of the word "plan" that I can't even stand it. lmao <strong>

**The only song that played during the entire time I was writing this was the Dalton Warblers' version of "Somewhere Only We Know." Yeah. It's **_**that**_** good.**

**And I wrote an entire Hevans story to the sound of Blaine Anderson's voice. Huh.**

**Anyway, R&R and please, no flames! **

* * *

><p><strong>xox<strong>

**degrassichick**


End file.
